Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a control method, a controller and a packet processing method for a bandwidth aggregation technique of a software-defined network (SDN).
Related Art
Smart phones having multiple network interfaces are widely used in daily life. A smart phone can simultaneously connect a plurality of wireless networks to establish a plurality of network connections. The wireless networks can be connected to the Internet to facilitate the smart phone to obtain services and resources from the Internet.
A present bandwidth aggregation technique is to set a centralized network device (which is referred to as an aggregation entity (AE)) at a network end. The AE aggregates a plurality of network connections of the smart phone into a single network connection. If one of the wireless networks cannot be used due to signal interference or mobility of the smart phone, etc., the AE can freely switch the packets of the smart phone between the other wireless networks, so as to avoid transmission interruption.
The present AE is centralized, namely, a plurality of smart phones probably share a same AE for connecting the Internet.